Earthworm Jim
Overview https://toonmax.fandom.com/wiki/Earthworm_Jim_Season_3?action=edit&section=1 Season 3 retains the absurdist and surreal humor of the games as well as introducing its own features (Like characters from "Project G.e.e.k.er.) and being aimed at more adult audience due to the season's rating of PG. Most episodes involve the series' numerous villains attempting to reclaim the super suit, rule/destroy/freeze/knock over the universe, or otherwise causing mayhem throughout the galaxy. Also, the show breaks the fourth wall with characters often talking to the audience and the narrator. The theme for the season is from the failed US pilot of Red Dwarf since season 4 would use its theme with perrmissio from the song's composer,Howard Goodall Episodes begin with Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy in some peril that sometimes has to do with the main plot or the previous episodes, with little explanation of how they got into the mess. In between parts (generally before or after the commercial break), there is a short side-story, generally featuring one of the villains doing a more natural part of life, usually without any involvement from Jim. These can range anywhere from Psy-Crow opening a villainy school, Evil the Cat falling in love with a TV star, or Professor Monkey for a head attending group therapy and always ending with "and now, back to Earthworm Jim." The end of some of the episodes involves Jim or any other character being crushed by a cow, a play on the first game of the series (in the first stage, the player launches a cow into the sky, only to have it crush the princess upon the game's ending). Charcters https://toonmax.fandom.com/wiki/Earthworm_Jim_Season_3?action=edit&section=2 *'Earthworm Jim' is the series' protagonist. For most of his life Jim was just an ordinary earthworm until one day his life was changed forever. A fearsome bounty hunter named Psy-Crow was en route to deliver the "Super Suit" (technically titled "Ultra-high-tech-indestructible-super-space-cyber-suit") to Queen Slug-For-A-Butt but got in a confrontation with another space ship and lost the suit out of an airlock. The suit fell down to Earth, where Jim happened to crawl in and discovered newfound powers granted by the suit, mainly the strength and dexterity of a human *'Peter Puppy' is an anthropomorphic dog who's 14 (In Human Years) & 1 (In Dog Years) with the ability to transform into a large monstrous (Sometimes when he is hurt or scared), In episode 14 of the series, it was revealed that Peter was originally an ordinary puppy until a trans-dimensional portal sent him to the Planet Heck where Evil the Cat infected him with a dog demon (Change in the remake to a unkown gene founded by Professor Monkey for a head who was there)that granted him his anthropomorphic form and intelligence, but turns him into his monster form whenever under extreme stress.In the first two seasons,he wore black pants and a green shirt,while in this season he wears blue pants,a white shirt & a red overcoat. He likes jazz and plays the banjo. *'Snott' is a green blob of a mucus-like substance with eyes and a mouth. He lives in the backpack of Jim's super suit and is his trusted friend and ally. *'Princess What's-Her-Name' appears only briefly in the ending of the first video game but reappears in its sequel, in which she is kidnapped.She had the strength of ten men and was a bit prickly towards Earthworm Jim in her TV show incarnation, but warmed up eventually. She was more independent and strong. She had a bit of a back-story which was a nice development. Exiled at birth, became a renegade freedom fighter. Chewed gum. Played cards on the weekends. That sort of thing. *'Queen Slug-For-A-Butt' is one of the main enemies of Jim. She had planned on using the "super suit" to conquer the universe. Thus, once it comes into Jim's possession, she intends to destroy Jim, and reclaim the suit. She is the first game's final boss and the sister of the Princess. Her full name is listed as Queen Pulsating, Bloated, Festering, Sweaty, Pus-filled, Malformed Slug-For-A-Butt. *'Psy-Crow' is an intergalactic bounty hunter and mercenary, most often employed by Queen Slug-For-A-Butt. In the first Earthworm Jim game, he engaged Jim in a space race between levels, and would fight him if he beat Jim in the race.49 In the sequel, he kidnaps the Princess and competes with Jim in an obstacle course to be her husband.49 *Peter Jr. is Peter's son who was one of his 600 kids He even dressed like his farther in season 1 & season 2, only the shirt's black and the pants are blueish green. *Terror Dactyl is the series' anti-protagonist. * Cast https://toonmax.fandom.com/wiki/Earthworm_Jim_Season_3?action=edit&section=3 'Main' https://toonmax.fandom.com/wiki/Earthworm_Jim_Season_3?action=edit&section=4 *Dan Castellaneta - Earthworm Jim(He's sometimes voiced by Jim Carry), Evil Jim, Jim's 4 Brains, Turns-His-Eyelids-Inside-Out Boy, Hamsternator, Grim Reaper, Jaepius: God of Puns,Saintan:King of Hell *Jeff Bennett - Narrator, Evil Peter, Puice Dynamo,Great Worm Spirit *John Kassir -Peter Puppy,Snott, Henchrat *Charlie Adler - Professor Monkey for a Head,Dr. Maston, Jake Dragonn, Gene Damage, Additional Voices *Jim Cummings - Psy-Crow, Bob the Killer Goldfish, Terror Dactyl, Walter, Zantor: Master of the Flying Toupée, Sword of Righteousness, Phlegmaphus: God of Nasal Discharge, Lower Back-Pain Man,Mister Moloch, Will Dragonn, Cosmotto, Additional Voices *Edward Hibbert - Evil The Cat *Miriam Flynn – Malice The Dog *Andrea Martin - Queen Slug-for-a-Butt, Mrs. Bleverage, The Torch Singer *Kath Soucie - Princess What's-Her-Name, Evil Princess,Perpsichore: Goddess of Disco *Chris Barrie - Peter Jr. *Corey Burton - The Lord of Nightmares *Danny Mann - Archbug *Ben Stein - Rosebud, Dr. Houston *Billy West as G.e.e.K.e.R., Additional Voices *Cree Summer as Lady MacBeth, Nanny, Sonny, Additional Voices *Brad Garrett as Noah, Captain Wormhole 'Additional' https://toonmax.fandom.com/wiki/Earthworm_Jim_Season_3?action=edit&section=5 *Gregg Berger – Superhero #2 *S. Scott Bullock – various *Brad Garrett – The Lord of Nightmares *Lisa Kaplan – various *Danny Mann – Archbug *Edie McClurg – various *Dee Dee Rescher — The Purple Ailen *Kevin Michael Richardson – The Anti-Fish *Ben Stein – Rosebud The Nameless Beast, Dr. Houston *Billy West – The Sturgeon *April Winchell – Mrs. Bleverage Crew https://toonmax.fandom.com/wiki/Earthworm_Jim_Season_3?action=edit&section=6 Storyboard Artists: Travis Cowsill, Keith Tucker, Dave Arnett, Dave Krocker, Byron Vaughns, 'Pat' Ventura, Bob Boyle, Paul Schibli, John Fountain, Larry Leichliter Directors: Larry Leichliter, & Paul Schibli Writers: Doug Langdale (main writer), Steve Roberts, Jim Peterson, John Loy, 'Pat' Ventura Overseas Animation Supervisor: Larry Leichliter (Sunwoo) Overseas Animation Studios: Wang Film Production Co. Ltd (Taiwan), Sunwoo Entertainment (South Korea) Episodes JIM'S GROOVY RESCUE ADVENTRUE:Mister Moloch has gained control of GeeKeR and used his powers to conquer the galaxy so it's up to jim to save him. Rise of Evil GeeKeR:Doctor Maston finally succeeds in creating another artificial human, Evil GeeKeR. The Battle of the CENTREY:Becky can't stand worms,that made Jim mad so they settle it in a fight to the death.